My Future Self and Me
by bug1701
Summary: I watched this episode, and couldn't help it. This is based on the My Future Self and Me episode only with my character. Rated for suicide mentionings.


"I really doubt Annabell will ever do drugs."  
"Better safe than sorry."  
"All the cool parents are doing it."  
"Fine. Fine. Give me the brochure."

Annabell sighed at her essay that was finally done.

She texted Kyle

_Finished my essay. You?_

After two minutes her phone vibrated.

_I'm citing my work._

Annabell smirked

_Hah._

She was enjoying how she, for once, beat her friend at school work when he texted back.

_Typing 6 pages takes way too long._

She looked at her measly 3 and a half pages and slumped in her chair. She was never going to beat that boy. At least when it came to school work.

_Ok, so you wrote more. When you're done, go online, ok?_

Annabell's phone didn't vibrate anymore. Instead her computer beeped.

_K: So I win?_

_A: Stop bragging_

_K:What were you doing earlier?_

_A: It's ok when I do it.  
K: Really?_

_A: Yeha._

_A: Yeah*_

_K: How so?_

_A: Well…_

_A: GIve me a second._

_A: Oh. You always beat me, so it's pointless if you do it. But when I do it, it makes _

_sense._

_K: Uh-huh._

_K: Hey, was there any extra credit?_

_A: Really?_

_A: God, you are such a nerd._

_A: YOU DON'T NEED IT!_

_K: Just answer the question._

_A: No. We didn't get any extra._

_K: Ok. I thought so._

_K: Hey, did you see the news?_

_A: No. My mom wanted me to watch it with her, though._

_A: Isn't that weird?_

_A: She doesn't even watch the news._

_A: And she knew that was typing my essay._

_A: What happened?_

_K: Some girl from the future came back in time. Something about the lightning or _

_something._

_A: Weird._

_K: No kidding._

_A: Wait, my mom's calling for me._

_K: Oh. Ok._

_K: I'm gonna study for next week's test._

_A: Don't remind me._

_A: Oh. Almost forgot._

_A: Nerd._

_Chimes&Bells has logged off_

"Hey mom. I was just chatting with Kyle and he mentioned that someone went back in time. Did you…" Annabell stopped short, and stared at the blonde woman with raggedy clothes, not much unlike her own clothes, sitting on her couch. "Can I help you?"

"Annabell this is…"

"Mom. Let me tell her."

"Mom? You look the same age as her."

"I'm actually only 22."  
Annabell stared at her mom "I have _another_ sibling."

"No hon. She's…"  
"You from the future."  
"What?"

"Yes, honey. She's here to warn you of what might happen. Apparently you become a drug addict."

"Yes. And I'm hoping to change the past."  
"Ri-ight. I'm gonna go for a walk. ANTHONY. I'M GOING OUT. COME WITH?"

A boy not unlike Annabell walked downstairs. "Yeah, sure… who's this?"  
"Me from the future."

"Wh…"  
"I'll explain later."  
"ANTHONY!" The older woman ran towards the younger brother. "It's been so long."  
Anthony tensed "Right." He pushed her off. "Is she coming with us?"

"I probably should. Just to make sure you two don't get into trouble. Bye mom." And she walked out the door.

"Bye kids."  
"Later." The twins said in unison.

"So, where should we go?"

"Stark's pond." The twins, again, said in unison, while the future Annabell tried to say it with them, but obviously failed. The twins looked at her, then at eachother, then sighed.

The three started walking while the older woman started rattling on about how much she missed her hometown.

"So…" Anthony interrupted her "How'd you get back here? Why'd you come back?"

"Oh. Well… I started smoking marijuana a few years from now. I'm here to warn…"  
Annabell snorted.

"What?" Older Annabell's eyes got wide.

"Second hand marijuana smoke gives me a headache. Who knows what first hand smoke will do? I'm not that stupid."  
"W-well, you did. Not as much as other drugs. That headache thing is actually the reason that you tried more drugs. You see, when you were high, you forgot that it was the weed hurting your head, so you kept smoking it. And trying other things… and…. yeah."  
"Huh. Maybe she is you, with that expert closer."  
Annabell elbowed her brother "Shut up." She ran over to the bench of the pond, and sat on the back while putting her feet on the seat. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Well… uh." The older blonde was running out of material. Then, she looked at her brother. "I can tell you about your guys' 21st birthday. Oh god, was it really only a year ago."  
"What about our 21st?" Anthony sat next to his sister, while the older woman sat normally on the other side of Present Annabell and tried to face the twins.

"Well, let's see." The blonde started getting teary "It was our birthday, and we decided to go to a bar, mostly for karaoke, but we tried a few drinks. Well, Anthony tried a few drinks. I tried way more. They were long islands, and they were so good, and… if I knew what would happen next…"  
"What happened next?"  
"Anyway, I was being way too loud, but it was alright. And that's when… that's when… I can't say it."  
Annabell placed her hand and her older version's hand.

"We were playing karaoke. You wanted to sing a duet with Anthony like we have a million times. You grabbed what you thought was a microphone… shoved it towards his face. And it turned out to be a steak knife." The older woman started bawling.

"WHAT?" Annabell freaked.

"The… the ambulance didn't get there quick enough."

"Damn, I always knew I would probably be murdered, but by you? Never in a million years."

"Annabell?" The young girl placed her hands on her older self's back. "Look at me." The older woman obeyed. "Can you give me your hands?"  
"S-sure." The older Annabell obeyed again.

The younger Annabell flipped them over and pulled down the sleeves and frowned. She pushed the older's hair and felt her neck. She pushed, hard on her future self's thighs and waited to see her flinch.

"Liar. Go back to whoever you're working for. You are obviously an actor."  
"Wait what?"

"IF I KILLED MY OWN BROTHER, MY WRISTS WOULD NOT BE THAT SMOOTH!." And she stomped off.

The older woman gapped.

"You're not actually my sister, are you?"  
"No. I'm sorry to scare you two like that, I just had to, it's my job and I need too make sure kids won't smoke."  
"She won't."  
"Yeah. I was wondering why I was assigned her."

Anthony ran to his sister and held her while the two of them walked.

It took him a really long time to stop rubbing his fingers over her wrists.


End file.
